It's Still Possible to Turn Your Life Around
by JTZ29
Summary: A what if scenario set after the events of Harley Quinn's Revenge in the Batman Arkham video game universe. What if Batman decides to closely monitor Harley Quinn after the Joker's death, and then tries to convince her to give up her life of crime. Will Harley accept Batman's offer and change her ways, or will she end up betraying him? Eventual BatmanxHarleyx? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1 You Can Be A Hero

**Hey guys! This story is going to be kind of different for me, because I've never written a fic based around comic book characters before. Now I'm going to admit something right out of the gate. I've never read a Batman comic book before, or any comic books for that matter. I may have flipped through one or two, but I've never really sat down and read one from beginning to end. I have however watched the entire original Batman Animated Series and several of the animated Batman movies (including a few animated Justice League movies). I've also played through all four Batman Arkham games, along with both Injustice games. So while my comic knowledge is definitely lacking, I feel like I've got a decent grasp on Batman's character.**

 **But the reason I even bring this up is because if any of you reading this story are big Batman comic fans and you notice that in this story Batman, or any characters for that matter, are completely OOC please let me know. Now I'm not going for a completely comic-authentic Batman, because the Batman in this story will be based off the one from the Arkham games and the animated series. But if you feel like I'm completely screwing Batman up please let me know and give me some possible solutions to fix it, and I will try my best to do so.**

 **Now onto to why this story even exists. I was inspired to write story after playing through both Injustice games recently. Mainly because I love what they've done with Harley Quinn in those games. Harley Quinn is possibly my favorite DC character next to Batman himself. So to see her not just fighting alongside the Dark Knight and the Justice League, but being apart of Batman's personal team, was simply fucking awesome. So after playing** **through the Injustice games, I decided that I wanted to write a story set in the Batman Arkham game universe, a slightly alternate take though, that is set after the Harley Quinn's Revenge DLC, but before the events of Arkham Knight. In this story we'll see Harley Quinn transform from a villain into a hero, and watch as an romantic relationship blossoms between her and Batman, with a second mystery girl possibly being thrown into the mix as well, who will be revealed at the end of this chapter. With this fic eventually leading into the events of Arkham Knight. This story will pull and mesh together events and references from the Batman Animated Series, Arkham Asylum, Arkham City, Arkham Origins, and the Batman: Assault on Arkham animated movie.**

 **P.S. The Batman Arkham timeline can be a fairly muddled mess, so I'll be slightly tinkering with when events occur in this story.**

 **I also want to let it be known that this story won't be very long, a few chapters at most. More than likely less than ten chapters in total, but we'll see. So don't expect some epic length story, because that's not what I have in mind. HOWEVER! Once this story is completed, and if someone is interested in it, I may pass this story onto someone else and allow them to continue it. But again, we'll see when we get there.**

 **Well I've rambled on long enough, so let's actually get fic under way!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 ** _"Harley's Inner Voice (Harleen Quinzel)"_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, or any of DC's** **characters.**

* * *

(Saturday at 11:30 p.m.; Gotham Slums)

"Are you sure we still need to be doing this, Bruce?" Oracle's voice echoed into Batman's ear through his communicator. "We've been monitoring her for several months now, and we haven't seen anything yet. I think it's about time we call it quits and leave her alone. We can't keep an eye on her forever."

"Give it a little more time Barbra." Batman said, as he stood on the edge of a rooftop, watching the streets below. The Dark Knight's eyes were fixed on a single blonde-haired woman, keeping track of and analyzing her every movement. "I just can't shake the feeling that we're missing something...that she's getting herself back into trouble."

"Relax Bruce, there's no way she could have slipped passed both of us." Oracle reassured him. "But if you insist, we can keep tabs on her for a while longer."

"Thank you Barbra...I know this must be difficult for you..." Batman muttered, tightly balling his fists. "But I can't let her fall back into a life of crime again...especially now that _he's_ gone."

"*Sigh* I still don't understand why you're so fixated on her in particular...you know that you can talk to me if you need to Bruce..." When Barbra received no reply from Batman, she released another light sigh. "But you don't have to worry...I don't hold her accountable for what happened to me..." Barbra paused for a moment before she spoke again. "I know she was manipulated and pushed into the lifestyle she's living...but-"

"Hold on for a second, Barbra." Batman suddenly said, completely cutting Oracle off, something she found extremely annoying. "I'm getting a call from Tim."

"Oh okay...I understand then..."

"What is it, Tim?" Batman asked, as he crouched down on the roof's edge, putting Robin's call through.

"Looks like Penguin's setting up another arms deal down at the docks." Robin replied, causing Batman's eyes to narrow slightly. "From what I can see...there's about 2 dozen guys...and a whole lot of guns...I'm gonna need your help on this one."

"Alright, continue to monitor the situation, I'll be there in ten minutes." Batman said, as he closed the line with Robin and reopened the one with Oracle. "Barbra, you catch all that?"

"Yeah, I looped through the security footage at the docks and spotted some suspicious looking vans arriving about fifteen minutes ago."

"Send me any other details you can find, Robin and I will handle this." Batman said, pulling out his grappling hook and firing it at a nearby building. Feeling the tug of the line, Batman activated the accelerator and launched into the night sky, using his cape to glide through the cool air. "Also...can you-"

"Yeah, I'll still keep an eye on her. You'll hear first if anything suspicious happens." Oracle said, as she cut Batman off this time. "Now get out there and help Tim."

* * *

(Thirty Minutes Later: Gotham Docks)

"Damn these guys sure are persistent..." Robin grunted, before he punched one of Penguin's thugs in the face, instantly knocking the man unconscious. "This is the fifth arms deal we've broken up this week...and the buyers managed to escape again too...Penguin must be planning something big to keep dealing with these guys, even after we've broken up so many of their operations.."

"Perhaps...or maybe something else is going on..." Batman said, scanning around the area for any possible clues, or still conscious thugs. "We need to figure out what Penguin is up to...or at least who he's selling these guns to." The Dark Knight perked up when he heard a shuffling sound come from behind him. Whipping around, Batman hurled a batarang at the sound's source, the blade burying itself into the ground right in front of a thug who had been trying to sneak away. Penguin's goon yelped in surprise and jumped away from the batarang. "You really shouldn't try to run, because I can guarantee you won't make it very far."

"Oh shit!" Penguin's thug exclaimed in fear, before he bolted down the boardwalk at full speed, completely ignoring Batman's warning. "I'm not going back to jail again, ya bastard!"

"*Sigh* Do these guys ever learn?" Robin grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'll go get-"

"Don't." Batman said, as he held his arm in front of Robin to stop him. "I've got him." Robin looked at Batman for a second, before simply shrugging his shoulders and stepping back. In the blink of an eye Batman sorted through his utility belt and pulled out his grappling hook. Taking aim, the Dark Knight fired a line of wire at the fleeing thug. Moments later the line caught up with the escaping goon and wrapped itself around his legs several times, causing him to fall to the ground, his face smacking onto the wooden dock. Batman pressed a small button on the side of grappling hook and the line slowly began to retract itself, pulling the thug back towards him and Robin. "I told you there's no point in running."

"Oh god, please no!" The thug cried out, desperately clawing at the dock in a feeble attempt to escape. "Just let me go!"

"Oh we'll let you go alright." Robin said with a smirk, as Batman reached down and hoisted the goon up by his collar. "As soon as we get some information we'll let you go back right back to Blackgate."

"I want to know what Penguin's up to." Batman growled in a menacing tone, causing the thug's eyes to widen in fright. "And don't even try to lie to me."

"I-I really don't know anything!" The thug insisted, as he frantically shook his head. "I'm just supposed to be the muscle during these deals! Ya know, look all tough and shit! They don't tell me fucking anything!"

"Wrong answer." Batman said in a frustrated tone, hoisting the goon higher and cocking his fist back. "You have one more chance before you start losing teeth."

"O-Oh shit! Anything b-but that!" The thug exclaimed in a panic, as he frantically kicked his legs in fear. "I had to go to the dentist the last time I fought you, that shit cost me a fucking fortune! I can't afford to do that again!"

"Then I suggest you start cooperating...and fast." Batman said with a throaty growl, locking eyes with the thug and balling his fist tighter. "Because I'm in a bad mood and I'm really starting to lose my patience."

"Alright! Alright! I'll spill everything I know!" Penguin's thug yelled out, before he ceased his resistance, he knew there was no point anymore. "Look...all I know is that these guns were going to a new gang in town. They're just starting out, so they needed some firepower. Penguin wanted to make some new buisness partners, so he decided to hook them up. Other than that I don't know anything else about what Penguin's planning, I swear! But I do know that he's got something big cooking!"

"This gang...any idea who they are? Do they have a name or anything?" Robin questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because you're not giving us much to go on."

"Nah, I don't know the gang's name or anything, but..." The thug said, as he leaned closer to Batman and Robin, his voice lowering considerably, almost as if he were revealing a secret. "There's a bunch of rumors floating around that this new gang is made up of a bunch of dudes from Joker's old crew." Batman's eyes narrowed slightly when he heard this, starting to put the pieces together in his head. "They also say some psycho bitch is running the gang...and that she doesn't take shit from anyone!"

"I see..." Batman muttered, before setting the thug back down onto the dock. "I think I have a pretty good idea who's running this new gang."

"S-So that's it...I told you want ya wanted to hear..." The thug stuttered out, as he took a few fearful steps back. "Can ya...let me go now?"

"That's not gonna happen. I appreciate your cooperation, but you still need to be brought in." Batman said, slowly advancing towards Penguin's thug, the goon cowering in fear. Seemingly towering over the thug, Batman reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small canister. Batman pulled a pin on the canister and placed it in the thug's hand. "Hang onto this for a second." Moments later gas began to pour from the canister, the thug inhaling generous amounts of it. After a few seconds of wobbling and swaying, Penguin's thug collapsed to the ground unconscious. However, before the thug completely lost consciousness, he could have sworn he saw a small smirk on the Dark Knight's face. "I promise you'll keep all your teeth this time."

"A gang full of Joker's old crew and a 'psycho bitch leader' ..." Robin said, as he walked up next to Batman. The Dark Knight was currently rifling through the thug's pockets, trying to find anything else useful to their investigation. "I can only think of one possible person that would fit both those details."

"Harley Quinn." Batman simply said, standing back up with what appeared to be a cellphone in his hand. "She's trying to restore Joker's gang...and I'm sure Penguin is trying to buy her trust with these weapons...she's probably still not very happy with me too." Turning to face his sidekick, Batman tossed him the cellphone. "Give Gordon a call and tell him about this arms deal, then head back to the Batcave and see what you can find on that phone, anything will help. I'm going after Harley."

"Haven't you been keeping an eye on Quinn ever since the incident at Sionis Mill over a year ago?" Robin asked, as he began to examine the phone Batman had given him. "You had a feeling she'd try something after the Joker died, but she's been fairly quiet recently...hell she was even released from Arkham early for good behavior and cooperating with her treatments."

"I have been monitoring her...Oracle and I have both been keeping close eyes on her." Batman said, turning his back to Robin and beginning to make his way back to the Batmobile. "But she must have figured out I was watching her...so she's found a way to slip passed my surveillance and started to reassemble Joker's old gang. I have to speak with her and try to convince her to stop what she's doing...if I can't do that I'll stop her by force."

"Will you need any back up!? I could call Nightwing! Or I could come with you!" Robin called out, as he watched Batman continue to walk down the dock. "Quinn's unpredictable! You'll never know what she'll do!"

"You need to start going through that phone and seeing what you can find..." Batman said without turning around, his cape fluttering behind him in the light breeze. "But some backup does sound smart...but don't call Nightwing...send _her_ instead to meet me at Harley's place." Robin merely quirked his eyebrow in intrigue, before pulling out his communicator.

* * *

(A Half Hour Later: Harley Quinn's Apartment)

"Damn fish breath...callin' me up outta the damn blue and wantin' to arrange some sorta stupid meetin' or somethin'...then tryin' to butter me up with those guns..." Harley grumbled to herself, as closed the door behind her with her foot, before tossing her keys onto a nearby table. "I know he's got somethin' big brewin' but he won't tell me nothin' yet! He's gotta be all secretive until we talk face ta face! I ain't got no time for some stupid schemes! I need to finish rebuildin' Mistah J's gang and then killin' B-man!" With an irritated huff, Harley threw her jacket onto the sofa. As Harley reached up to undo her twin ponytails, she noticed a large shadow creep over her. Immediately realizing who it was, a sadistic smirk spread across Harley's face. "Ya know, it's not polite to sneak into people's homes B-man." Turning around, Harley spotted Batman standing next to the window, his entire figure cloaked in darkness. "I should call the cops and have ya arrested for trespassin'...and I gotta say, I don't appreciate ya spyin' on me...it's kinda creepy."

"We need to talk Harleen." Batman said, stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight gleaming through the window. "You need to-"

"The name's Harley now Bats...Harley Quinn." Harley corrected with a frown, as she rested her hands on her hips. "And I'd appreciate it if ya didn't call me by my old name."

 ** _"Oh please, you just don't want to think about your old life. Before you met that bastard Joker!"_**

 _"_ _I don't need your two cents! And y_ _ou betta keep your damn mouth shut, especially about Mistah J!"_

 ** _"Fine whatever, but you know I'm right..."_**

"Okay...we need to discuss some things Harley." Batman said, taking a step towards the blonde harlequin. "You were released from Arkham early because of your good behavior...you actually have a real chance to finally pull your life together...that's why I can't let you get involved with whatever the Penguin's got planned and continue to reform the Joker's old gang. I can't let you keep throwing your life away Harley, you'll end up spending the rest of your life rotting in prison."

"*Gasp* I can't believe you'd say somethin' like that B-man." Harley said with a fake surprised look, feigning shock at Batman's accusations. "I gotta say Bats, for the 'World's Greatest Detective' you're sure makin' a lot of accusations without any evidence." With a smirk Harley sauntered up to her couch, sitting down on the armrest. Doing her best to keep Batman's focus elsewhere, Harley slowly reached an arm behind her couch, where she kept her baseball bat hidden. "I've been such a good girl since I got outta Arkham, I ain't done nothin' wrong..." Her smirk widening, Harley leaned forward and rested her head on her fist. "...yet."

 ** _"You're even stupider than I thought if you actually think this'll work. I can guarantee you that he already knows what you're planning."_**

 _"I told ya to keep yer mouth shut!"_

 ** _"Fine, don't come crying to me when you get your ass kicked."_**

"Don't play stupid with me Harley, I know you're much more intelligent than you let on." Batman said, as he noticed that one of Harley's hands was subtly reaching behind the couch. "I know that the Joker's old gang is being reassembled...and I can all but guarantee you're their new leader..."

"And why do you say that?" Harley asked with an innocent smile, her fist clenching around her bat's handle. "I ain't seen any of Mistah J's crew in months."

"One of Penguin's thugs says otherwise. He seemed pretty adamant that they were selling guns to guys from the Joker's gang." Batman explained, as he noticed Harley's body tense ever so slightly, telling him that he had caught her redhanded. "Harley, don't go down this path again. Leave this life of crime behind...leave the Joker behind." Harley's blue eyes suddenly widened in anger, and Batman knew he had touched a nerve. He knew that the Joker was still going to be a sensitive subject for Harley, but there was really no way around it. "Listen to me Harley...with the Joker gone you have a chance to turn your life around. You don't have to keep falling back into this cycle of crime and prison."

"Why the hell should I listen to you?!" Harley exclaimed, pulling the bat out from behind her couch and launching towards Batman. "You're the bastard who killed my puddin!" Leaping into the air, Harley raised the bat over her head and prepared to hit the Dark Knight. However, Batman had predicted Harley would try to attack him and was prepared for her. Simply stepping to the side, Batman avoided Harley's wild overhead swing. When the blonde harlequin spun around to swing at him again, Batman grabbed ahold of her wrist and yanked the bat out of her hands. "Give that back, ya bastard! Just let me bash ya head in!"

 ** _"Gee who would have thought that wouldn't work? I mean it's like he totally knew you'd try and attack him."_**

 _"GRAH! Shut the hell up!"_

Harley glared daggers at Batman, as she tried to yank her wrist free. But his grip was like iron, and no matter how hard she pulled she couldn't free herself. However, this didn't deter Harley and she continued to struggle against Batman's grasp. When Batman raised up her bat, Harley reflexively winced, expecting to be struck by the blunt weapon. But Harley was surprised when the hit never came. Instead Harley watched in mild fascination as Batman carefully examined her bat, gazing intently at the various designs and scribbles she had meticulously painted onto it. She fully expected the Dark Knight to snap the weapon in two, but to her surprise he simply tossed it onto the couch, right next to her jacket.

This simple action caused Harley to pause her struggling for a brief moment. She became acutely aware that Batman hadn't tried to hurt her, in fact she couldn't remember the last time the Dark Knight had actually hit her. Whenever Harley had gone up against Batman, she could only remember him throwing her around, or maybe hitting her with a couple light strikes. He never once gave her the concussion inducing beatings he would dish out for other criminals. In fact, in a strange way, Harley felt as if Batman was usually fairly gentle with her.

 ** _"Unlike that prick Joker, always treating us like a damn punching bag...using us as bait whenever it was convenient for him...always tossing us away like garbage whenever we upset him. How you managed to put up with that asshat for as long as you did I'll never know."_  
**

 _"STOP TALKIN! Don't you dare talk about my puddin' like that! He really loved me! Just like I loved him! He...He...did...there's no way he didn't."_

 ** _"When are you going to wake up and realize that piece of shit did nothing but use and abuse us!? He only ever kept us around when he thought we could help further his schemes! Whenever he thought we weren't useful he'd treat us like dirt and leave us behind! How many times did he put our ass on the line to save himself!? Open your damn eyes, you were just a tool to him! He never loved you!"_**

 _"Stop! Just stop it! You're making me all confused!"_

"Harley!" Batman's sudden exclamation pulled the blonde harlequin from her thoughts, tears forming in her eyes. "I need you understand, I didn't kill the Joker...he basically killed himself." Harley's eyes widened in shock when she heard this, not knowing what to think. "I drank half the cure for the Titan toxin, I was going to give Joker the rest...but he snuck up behind me and stabbed me in the shoulder...maybe he was afraid that I wouldn't give him the cure, I don't know...but I dropped the cure, shattering the vial on the ground."

"I...I..." Harley stuttered, as she slowly shook her head, not knowing how to process what she had just heard. Was Batman telling her the truth? Did Mistah J basically throw away his life trying to get in a cheap one on Batman because he was scared? No, there was no way that could be true. Mistah J wasn't an idiot, he would never do something so foolish. Feeling anger bubble inside her once again, Harley glared fiercely at the Dark Knight. "LIAR! How the hell can I trust what ya say?! I know ya killed Mistah J! It had to be you!"

With a growl Harley kicked over a nearby nightstand, revealing a red and black customized revolver taped underneath. Reaching down before Batman had a chance to react, Harley grabbed the revolver. But as Harley began to raise the gun, she felt Batman grab her other wrist. Once again the Dark Knight yanked the weapon from her hand. With a flick of his wrist, Batman opened the revolver's cylinder, dropping all of the bullets onto the floor. With the gun now empty, Batman tossed the revolver over by Harley's bat. Fed up with Harley's attempts to attack him, Batman grabbed both her wrists and hoisted her arms above her head, slamming her back against the wall. Batman got in close to Harley, his face only a few inches from hers.

"Damn it Harley! I didn't kill the Joker...I don't kill! I always try and find another way!" Batman exclaimed, punching through the wall next to Harley's head, which caused her to yelp in surprise. Yanking his fist free, Batman released a shaky breath. "Even after everything he's done...all the death he's caused...the countless damage he's done...I was still going to save him..."

Harley didn't want to believe Batman, she wanted nothing else than to be sure that he had killed the Joker. But the tone of Batman's voice, it was filled with pain and guilt, something that caught Harley off guard. Then there was his eyes, normally hard and focused were now full of regret, something that Harley would often see reflected in her own eyes. Harley could tell that Joker's death had greatly affected Batman, more than she could have ever imagined.

 ** _"Do you really still doubt him? Does everything he's said sound completely unbelievable?"_**

 _"I...I don't know...I...don't know anymore. I don't want to believe him...but..."_

 ** _"You've seen those eyes before...full of pain and regret. You saw them every time you looked at yourself in a mirror after Joker treated us like dirt...every time he hit us...every time he abandoned us. They're the eyes of someone who wishes they could go back and do things differently."_**

"Alright...alright...I believe ya..." Harley said, as she hung her head, feeling a few hot tears stream down her cheeks. "I knew ya didn't kill Mistah J...it's just...I was so sad and angry...and a thousand other emotions after he died...I just kinda felt lost, ya know? I just needed somethin' or someone I could place the blame on."

"I understand Harley..." Batman muttered, releasing a heavy sigh, painful memories from the past flashing through his mind. "More than you know."

"Uh Bats...I don't want to spoil this little moment we're havin'...but do you think you could let me go, my arms are startin' to cramp up." Harley said, as Batman eyed her suspiciously, something she couldn't fault him for. "I promise I won't try anything else...scout's honor." The Dark Knight continued to lock eyes with her for several moments, but eventually he uttered a soft grunt and released Harley's arms. "Thanks B-man..." Walking over to her couch, Harley plopped down onto it, briefly eyeing the two weapons next to her. "Oh...and thanks for not breakin' my toys."

"I can tell you put a lot of work into customizing them and making them your own." Batman said with his back towards Harley, turning his head to glance back at her. "Don't make me regret not destroying them."

"Hey, I said I wouldn't try anythin' and I meant it. I know when I'm licked, there's no point in brawlin' with ya right now." Harley said with a shrug of her shoulders, as she stared intently at Batman, her eyes analyzing his mysterious figure. "So what are ya really doing here, Bats? If I had known you were gonna stop by I'd have prepared some snacks, or somethin'...maybe even spruced the place up a little."

"I meant what I said earlier Harley." Batman said, turning around to face Harley and walking over to her, stopping right in front of the couch. "I want you to give up on reforming the Joker's old gang...and I want you to stop getting involved in whatever the Penguin is planning, because whatever it is it's not good and you're gonna be putting yourself in danger."

"No offense B-man, but you have no right to tell me how to live my life." Harley said, as she turned her head away from Batman and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll live my life any way I want, even if ya think the decisions I'm makin' are dumb. I told ya earlier that I felt lost after Mistah J died...maybe if I continue down this path, and get his old crew back together, I'll find my purpose again."

"I'm serious Harley, if you keep this up you'll end up throwing your life away. You'll either end up getting killed during one of your schemes, or you'll spend the rest of your life going in and out of prison." Batman said in a serious tone, leaning forward and placing his hands on Harley's shoulders. "You can finally turn your life around Harley...you can try to live a normal life again...this is your chance to leave a life of crime behind."

"Ya just don't get it B-man." Harley said with a small smirk, as she turned her head back and locked eyes with Batman. "I can never go back to just bein' a normal stiff...workin' a 9-5 job...followin' all rules...livin' a boring ass life..." Harley's smirk widened as she leaned closer to Batman, her lips only a few inches from his, her hot breath on his face. "I need some action in my life...I don't think I can live without the danger and excitement anymore. I'm too used to the rush it gives me."

"Hmmm..." Batman hummed, mulling over what Harley had just told him. With a soft grunt Batman stepped away from Harley, leaving her somewhat disappointed, and began pacing back and forth in front of her. It made sense that over time she'd gotten hooked on the exhilaration of being a villain, and that returning to normal society would be difficult for a seasoned criminal like her, but Bruce didn't want to give up on her just yet. Hearing a couple soft beeps, Batman raised his wrist and a holographic display projected up from it, alerting him that his backup was closing in on his position. Seeing that alert put an idea in Batman's head, an idea that many would say was crazy, but he figured it was at least worth a shot. If the person he had called for backup was any indication, then maybe he had a chance to turn Harley's life around. "Alright Harley, I understand your situation, but I think I may have a solution that will work for both of us...but it may sound a little...unorthodox."

"Unorthodox ya say? Oh now ya have my attention." Harley said with a grin, as she kicked her feet up onto the small coffee table in front of her. "Lay it on me Bats, I'm all ears."

"I want you to fight crime with me." Batman said bluntly, causing Harley's jaw to literally fall open in shock. For several moments Harley simply stared at Batman with wide eyes, unable to form a rational thought. Eventually Harley came back to her senses, and she literally had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Hold up. Hold up. Hold up." Harley repeated, as she waved her arms frantically. "Did I just hear ya right? Are you seriously askin' me to be a goody two shoes hero like you, runnin' around in a cape and stopin' bad guys?"

"The cape isn't necessary, but yes, I'd like you join my team and help me fight crime in Gotham." Batman said, standing in front of Harley once again. "This solution would solve both our problems Harley. You'd be stopping your life of crime and you'd be able to get the rush you seek by fighting against criminals, instead of the cops."

"You're gonna have to give me a sec to process all this Bats, because ya just laid a seriously heavy decision on me." Harley said, which caused Batman to nod his head in understanding. The blonde harlequin could definitely see where Batman was coming from with his suggestion, and in theory it seemed like a good way to work solve both problems at hand. But something about the idea just didn't sit right with Harley. She wasn't against doing the odd good deed every now and then, or stopping some asshole who was stepping out of line, but doing it full time though was a completely different story.

 ** _"I can't believe you're thinking so much about this. What we need to do should be obvious."_**

 _"You might think it's obvious, but this is a huge decision that could change my entire life. After I met...Joker...my life completely changed, and I thought it was for the better...but I don't know anymore. Bats has a point, I don't want to spend the rest of my life in the slammer...and I've put myself in danger more times than I care to remember...but it hasn't been all bad. I have made some really great friends livin' this life."_

 ** _"I guess you do have a point there. Maybe we should bring that up to Batman. He may seem scary and intimidating, but he's really going out of his way to try and help us right now. Usually he'd be throwing our sorry ass back into Arkham, but instead he's trying to get us to turn over a new leaf. He'll likely listen to us if we try and reason with him."_**

 _"Yeah...Bats usually isn't this...reserved...and he's been actin' kinda weird since he got here. I guess it can't hurt to try."_

"Harley, I'm gonna need an answer." Batman said, snapping the blonde harlequin from her thoughts.

"I don't know B-man...I mean in theory your plan sounds like it's great, but..." Harley trailed off slightly, as she began to twiddle her thumbs. "I just don't know if I'll be able to fight against some of the baddies we go up against...some of them are my friends ya know? I don't know if I'd be able to fight them..."

"Hmm, that would propose quite the problem. The last thing I would want is you to end up aiding a criminal I'm trying to stop." Batman muttered, stroking his chin as he brainstormed. "Is there any way we could work around this issue?"

"Maybe..." Harley said, as she stood up from the couch, standing directly in front of the Dark Knight, who stood almost full head taller than her. "I want you to give me a chance to talk them out of whatever they're doing." Even though he was wearing a mask, Harley could tell that Batman had quirked an eyebrow in intrigue. "You're going out of your way to try and get me to give up my criminal ways peacefully B-man...I'm just asking you to let me try and do the same for them." The Dark Knight simply stared at Harley for several moments, analyzing what she had just told him. Harley jumped in surprise when Batman suddenly held up his index finger.

"One chance." Batman said simply, causing Harley's eyes to light up in joy. "If we run into a criminal you're close too, I'll give you once chance to try and talk them down. If you fail I'm taking them down, regardless what you think. I'm not about to endanger innocent lives, because you have an emotional attachment to certain villains."

"Oh thank you B-man!" Harley exclaimed with a bright smile, as she lunged forward and hugged Batman without thinking. The Dark Knight stood dead still, seemingly unfazed as Harley nuzzled her head against his armored chest. However, Batman's mask was hiding the fact that he was blushing slightly. "I just know this is goin' to be so fun! Me and the freakin' Batman fightin' crime together?! Ah, I'm gonna be like a super hero or somethin!"

"Harley." Batman said in a calm, yet stern tone, pulling Harley out of her thrilled stupor. "I'm glad that your excited, but could you please let me go? If you're gonna help me, we need to get going and get you ready."

"Huh?" Harley said in a confused tone, as she gazed down. Her eyes widened in embarassment, seeing her ample breasts pressing against Batman's chest. With a loud squeak, Harley practically threw herself off Batman, quickly putting some distance between them. Despite the white makeup she wore on her face, Bruce could tell that Harley's face was bright red. "S-Sorry about that B-man...you're gonna learn real fast that when I get excited...I can be little clingy...I'm just really affectionate."

"Hmmm..." Batman hummed, staring at Harley as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Just make sure it doesn't interfere with missions, because when we're out fighting crime I need you to be focused."

"Ya mean...you won't hit me or nothin' if I end up huggin' ya or get a little too clingy?" Harley asked in a nervous tone, as she turned her head away from Batman, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Like I said Harley, as long as we're not on a mission I don't really care." Batman said, placing a hand on Harley's shoulder, which caused a comforting feeling to wash over her. "But I will promise you one thing Harley, I would never hit you for something like that."

"What about...what if I ever screw up on mission..." Harley asked, as she felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. "If I ever mess up...will ya leave me behind and abandon me...toss me away like a piece of trash?"

"If you ever botch a mission I'll scold you, I'll be hard on you, but that's because I don't want you to make mistakes and I want you to succeed." Batman replied, causing Harley to turn her head back, locking eyes with him once again. "But I would never abandon you. I'd bring you back so that we can learn where you went wrong and work on ways to make sure it doesn't happen again. And if you ever get captured, or find yourself in a tough situation, I'll do whatever I can to get you out. That's what it means to be apart of my team."

"Working with Mistah J for all those years...ya have no idea how happy I feel after hearin' all that." Harley said, as she felt tears well up in her eyes once again.

"Are you ready to begin Harley?" Batman asked, extending his gloved hand out to the blonde harlequin. "Because once you're apart of my team I'm going to work you hard. I'll train you until you can barely stand, and I'll pound my tactics and lessons into your head until you get them down perfectly. It's not going to be easy, you'll probably want to quit at some point, but if you push through you'll be ready to help me clean up this city."

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Harley exclaimed with a bright smile, as she quickly wiped away her tears and shook Batman's hand. Taking a step away from Batman, Harley clacked her heels together and saluted. "Harley Quinn reportin' for duty, sir!"

"I like the enthusiasm." Batman said in a mildly amused tone, causing Harley's smile to widen. "Alright, let's get going." The Dark Knight tried to walk passed Harley, but was stopped when he felt something grab his hand. Looking back, Batman saw that Harley was the one who had stopped him. "Harley?"

"Let me know just one more thing before we go B-man." Harley said, as she locked eyes with Batman. "Why are you doin' all this for me? You seem to treat me different than the other baddies you fight. You never wailed on me like you did Mistah J, and whenever we did fight you seemed to really go easy on me. Hell, there was that one time after I got out of Arkham and tried to go straight, but there was a misunderstandin' with a dress I bought, and you spent all day chasin' me around to try and reason with me. You even gave me my dress back, and I kissed-" Harley stopped mid-sentence, realizing what she was about to bring up, her face flushing in embarrassment. The blonde harlequin didn't like to admit it, but she really enjoyed that kiss with Batman. It was possibly the best kiss she'd ever had, and she'd be lying if Batman wasn't on her mind for days after that. Her thoughts about him ranging from fairly innocent to full on NSFW that would get you fired on the spot. Fighting back her blush, Harley locked eyes with Batman once again. "A-Anyway...why the hell you goin' this far for me?" Batman said nothing for several moments, appearing to be in deep thought.

"I don't know..." Batman replied, gazing down at the floor. "Maybe I feel guilty...maybe I feel partially responsible for what happened to you..." Hearing this caused Harley's eyes to widen in surprise, she had no idea Batman felt that way. "As soon as I found out you were the Joker's psychiatrist, I should have had a closer eye on you...I should have known he'd try and manipulate you..." Gritting his teeth in frustration, Batman tightly balled his other fist. "Maybe I could prevented you from becoming a criminal in the first place..."

Harley felt her heart begin to race again as she stared at Batman. How long had Batman been feeling like this? How long had he felt responsible for what Joker did to her? Again Harley had heard the regret in his voice and seen the pain in Batman's eyes. It may have been fueled by guilt, but it was obvious to Harley that Batman did care about her. Harley felt a flurry of emotions rush through her, as she released Batman's hand and stepped closer to him. Resting a hand on Batman's chest, Harley stood up on her toes, her face inching towards the Dark Knight's. As their lips grazed together, Harley felt a sudden chill fill her apartment.

"Hey Batman, you about done in there? I already secured the area and reported to Oracle." A feminine voice asked from the hallway outside the apartment. In an instant Harley stepped away from Batman, hands behind her back and adverting her gaze, acting as if she had been caught doing something bad. The door to the apartment suddenly opened and in stepped a person Harley had not seen in several years, in fact it was a person she believed was dead. The person had changed very little since Harley last saw them, even their costume was virtually unchanged. The only differences Harley could notice were a partially hidden scar on the person's forehead and a new green bat symbol on the chest of their costume.

"Glad you could make it Frost." Batman said, gesturing to a stunned Harley. "I'd like you to meet the newest member of our team."

"Frosty? Is that really you?" Harley said in disbelief, as she took a step towards the pale blue-haired woman. Without warning Harley pulled Killer Frost in for a hug, much to her annoyance. "I thought you died during our mission at Arkham."

"Uh...okay..." Killer Frost said, pushing Harley away and staring at her confusion, before turning her attention to Batman. "Who the hell is this broad and why is she hugging me?"

* * *

 **And done! The second love interest for Batman in this story is none other than Killer Frost! How did she survive the Suicide Squad's mission to Arkham Asylum? Why doesn't she seem to remember Harley? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! If you don't know what Killer Frost from Assault on Arkham looks like simply do a quick Google search. She'll have the same appearance in this story, except for a new scar on her forehead and the green gem on the chest of her costume is now a green bat symbol.**

 **I don't know when the next update for this story will be, but my work on this story will be quite sporadic, because I have several other stories I'm working on right now. I'll try not to wait too long, but this** **story is gonna be on the back burners for now until I do some work for my other fics. But the next chapter will pick up where this one left off and will delve into how Killer Frost became a member of Batman's team, and will show the start of Harley's training.**

 **Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW (I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU ALL LIKE THE PREMISE OF THIS STORY), please check out my profile and other stories, and PM me ideas you have for any of my stories.  
**

 **So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Frosty Reunion

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter for this story! This chapter will pick up right where the previous one left off and will have Harley beginning her training to become a part of Batman's team. We'll also learn what happened to Killer Frost at the end of Assault on Arkham and how she joined forces with Batman! So, I hope you're all looking forward to that!**

 ****(Important Update, Please Read!)****

 **P.S. I think going forward I'll have a new order of sorts when it comes to updating my stories. I'll still post multiple chapters for this fic in a row, but instead of three, I think I'll bump it down to two, for now, the same will also apply to my Akame ga Kill fic. Instead of posting three chapters in a row, I'll substitute the missing third chapter with an update for either my Batman or Spider-man stories. So going forward my update order will be: Pokemon (Betrayal Brings out the Best in x1 chapter), Fairy Tail (Natsu Dragneel the Dual Dragon Slayer x2 chapters), Batman (It's Still Possible to Turn Your Life Around x1 chapter), Akame ga Kill (Killing Your Dark Future x2 chapters), and Spider-man (Spider-man: Love Across Dimensions x1 chapter). Then the order will reset and we'll start from the beginning again. I know some of you will be disappointed not to get three straight chapters, but with this new order it should be easier to work on all my stories, so I hope you all understand.**

 **Well, that's all I wanted to say, so let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 _ **"Harley's Inner Voice"**_ **(Harleen Quinzel)**

 **"Flashback"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any of its characters**

* * *

"Uh...okay..." Killer Frost said, pushing Harley away and staring at her in confusion, before turning her attention to Batman. "Who the hell is this broad and why the fuck is she hugging me?"

"Oh come on, Frostie!" Harley said with an exaggerated sad pout as she rested her hands on her hips. "That's cold, even for you! Haha! That was a good one!"

 _ **"God, you're so easily amused."**_

"Seriously Batman, who is this chick? Why are we wasting our time here with her?" Killer Frost asked, brushing passed Harley and walking over to Batman's side. "I was in the middle of a patrol when Robin called me. I don't see why you needed me here for this."

"I wanted you here just in case things with Harley got out of hand. She can often be quite...unpredictable..." Batman explained as he gestured to the Harlequin in question, who seemed to be quite confused. "And the reason I'm here in the first place is...starting tonight Harley will be the newest member of our team."

"What!?" Killer Frost exclaimed in shock, whipping around to gawk at Harley. "This chick is gonna be apart of our team!? Why wasn't I told about this!?"

"Well, I've been closely monitoring Harley ever since she was released from Arkham. She was doing well for a while...but I recently found out she was trying to reform the Joker's old gang..." Batman said before he shot Harley a disapproving look, which caused her to chuckle nervously and avoid his stern gaze. "As for her joining our team...that was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

"Spur of the moment..." Killer Frost repeated, staring at Batman in utter disbelief. "You never do anything 'in the spur of the moment'! You always think things through and calculate the best possible outcomes!"

"Yes, and earlier when I was speaking with Harley, I decided that her joining our team would be the best course of action," Batman said as he locked eyes with Killer Frost, demanding her full attention. "With Harley on our team, I can keep her from causing trouble and satiate her hunger for danger...I'll also be able to keep closer tabs on her. Now, this isn't up for discussion Frost, she is joining us, whether you like it or not."

"Tch, fine..." Killer Frost scoffed in a frustrated tone, turning her back to Batman and crossing her arms over her chest. _"Bastard always keeps me in the dark...treating me like a child..."_

"Everyone just hold up a god damn second!" Harley exclaimed as she rubbed her temples, appearing to have a headache. "What the hell is goin' here!? Why doesn't Frostie remember me?! And when the hell did she start workin' for you, B-man!? I'm so confused right now! Somebody better start talkin' fast!"

"Calm down Harley, I'll explain everything..." Batman ordered, before pointing towards the couch. Looking back and forth between Batman and Killer Frost several times, Harley reluctantly did as she was told and plopped down onto her own couch. "It all started six years ago, after your little suicide mission into Arkham Asylum."

* * *

(Six Years Earlier: Arkham Asylum)

 **"Give me the details, Jim..." Batman said without missing a beat as he hopped out of the Batmobile. "What are we looking at?"**

 **"The good news is that most of the prisoners were detained, but a few dozen managed to escape." Commissioner Gordon replied, looking over a detailed report he had been handed minutes before. The Dark Knight and Gotham's police commissioner continued their conversation as they walked through the trashed halls of Arkham Asylum. "They range from lower risk thugs to some pretty heavy hitters, like Bane,** **Zsasz and Poison Ivy."**

 **"I'll start tracking them down right away," Batman said as he used his cowl's built-in sensors to scan several pieces of evidence, sending all the information back to his computer in the Batcave. Bringing up his communicator, Batman quickly sent a message to Nightwing and Batgirl, informing them of what had happened. "We'll catch them before they get too far."**

 **"That's reassuring, I've got my men combing the city for them as well. If they turn up we'll give you a call." Gordon said, releasing a heavy sigh, closing the file he had been reading. "Other than that we've mostly got things under control here. There's still a few prisoners loose on the grounds, but we'll likely have them all caught within the hour. God, today has been such a shitshow."**

 **"Do you have any other information you can give me, Jim? Any possible leads on where Ivy, Bane, or Zsasz may have gone?" Batman asked as both men stopped outside the asylum's crowded medical center. "I don't have much to go on right now."**

 **"I'm sorry, but we don't have much information either. You're free to check out their cells and talk to any contacts they had within the asylum..." Gordon said, turning his attention to the medical center, his gaze focusing on a figure lying on one of the beds. "However, there is one thing you should see, but I doubt you'll get anything useful out of it." Opening the door to the medical center, Gordon lead Batman inside. They both stopped beside the bed of an unconscious blue-haired woman, her head wrapped in numerous bandages. "This is Killer Frost, she was apart of that team of criminals that assaulted Arkham."**

 **"I know," Batman said as he stared down at Frost, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I ran into them earlier...things got messy."**

 **"Well as you can see, she got pretty banged up...the doctors don't know when she'll wake up, but when she does you're welcome to come back and question her..." Gordon said, picking up Killer Frost's chart and giving it a once over. "I went over the security footage before you got back. Apparently, she tried to escape in a police car, but Bane ended up tossing the thing like it was a damn pebble. From the footage, it looked like she was killed after the car crashed into a wall and exploded. But we recovered the dash-cam footage from another squad car, this one caught an angle that the other security cams didn't. After reviewing the footage, it seems like Frost leaped out of the car just before it crashed. However, she was still caught up in the explosion. It seems she used her powers to create a shield of ice to block most of the blast, but she was still knocked back by the force of the explosion. She was sent flying several feet, before smashing her head on some debris, she's been unconscious ever since." Setting the chart back down, Gordon turned back towards Batman. "Even if she wakes up I don't know how much help she'll be...the doctors said she damaged her hippocampus which means she may have-"**

 **"Long term memory loss..." Batman finished as he continued to stare at Killer Frost, a plan starting to form in his mind. What Bruce was thinking was quite dangerous and could easily backfire, but he was willing to take the risk. "Jim, I'm going to ask you a favor."**

 **"Okay..." Gordon said in a confused tone, caught off guard by Batman's sudden announcement. "What can I do for you?"**

 **"I want you to have Frost relocated to a different hospital, keep where a secret. I don't want some thugs finding out where she is and kidnapping her..." Batman explained as he tore his attention away from Frost and locked eyes with Gordon. "After Frost is moved, I want someone monitoring her at all times, making sure her condition doesn't deteriorate any further...and then I want you to call me the second she wakes up...if she ever does."**

 **"I don't know Batman..." Gordon muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "That's a whole lot of effort just for one convict. We're gonna need a doctor monitoring her at all times and a guard posted to keep them safe. That's a lot of man-hours, who's gonna pay for all that? I certainly can't and I can't really spare any of my guys."**

 **"I'll handle the payments..." Batman said as he turned to leave the room, his cape fluttering behind him. "Just get Frost relocated and hire some people to keep an eye on her."**

 **"But-"**

 **"Jim..." Batman said as he stopped in the room's doorway, his head turning back to look at Commissioner Gordon. "I'll handle it." With those last words, Bruce exited the room, leaving Gordon by himself.**

 **"Damn it..." Gordon muttered, releasing a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess there's no point arguing with that guy." Reaching down, Gordon grabbed the walkie talkie off his belt. "Get me an ambulance, we have a patient in the medical center who needs to be moved to a different hospital...also get me the numbers of some good private security companies."**

* * *

(Five Years Later: One Week After Joker's Take Over of Arkham Asylum)

 **"Master Bruce, there's a call for you...actually it's for your alter ego..." Alfred said as he walked over to the Bat-computer, where Bruce was currently going over the evidence he had gathered after Joker's attempted take over of Arkham Asylum. "You really should take the call, sir...it sounded quite urgent."**

 **"Can it wait, Alfred? I'm quite busy right now." Bruce said, not looking away from the numerous computer monitors.**

 **"Well, it's Commissioner Gordon, sir. He said something about a Killer Frost waking up." Alfred said which caused Bruce to perk up and turn around in his chair. "He said, and I quote, 'get your ass down here right now, Frost is freaking the hell out and freezing every damn thing in sight.' It seems like people might be in danger, Master Bruce."**

 **"Already on it..." Bruce said, slipping into his Batman costume and walking towards the Batwing. "Did Jim give you the location of the hospital?"**

 **"I've already uploaded the coordinates into the Batwing's navigation system," Alfred replied as he trailed slightly behind Bruce. "Do be careful Master Bruce, it sounds like things are quite dangerous down there."**

 **"I'll be fine Alfred, if my hunch is correct the authorities are simply handling the situation incorrectly. She just woke up from a five-year coma and likely has a severe case of memory loss, so she's just scared." Batman said, climbing into the Batwing's cockpit and firing up the engines. "I shouldn't be gone too long."**

 **"Would you like me to send along Master Drake as well?" Alfred asked before Bruce closed the cockpit's window. "Just in case you might need backup?"**

 **"No, more people might make her nervous and more prone to lash out..." Bruce said, punching a few things into the Batwing's computer. "Also, prepare the guest room, we're likely going to have company when I get back."**

 **"Right away, Master Bruce..." Alfred said as he turned to take care of the task assigned to him, just as the Batwing blasted out of the Batcave at full speed.**

* * *

(Twenty Minutes Later: Seventy Miles Outside Gotham City)

 **After setting the Batwing down outside a small hospital, Batman made his way towards a crowd of police officers and workers gathered outside the building. Batman quickly learned the situation from the police and nurses on site, before making his way into the building. The commanding officer on site had insisted that Batman wait, but he assured them that he would handle the situation. The hospital was completely empty, having been evacuated minutes earlier. Tapping into the hospital's computer network, Bruce quickly found which room Frost was being held in. Bruce quickly made his way up to the third floor where Killer Frost was located. Stepping out of the elevator, Batman immediately noticed that the temperature on the floor was significantly colder than the rest of the hospital, almost sub-zero according to the readings from his cowl. Slowly Bruce made his way down the partially frozen hall, his breath visible in the frigid air. Finally reaching Frost's door, Batman saw that the windows and door were mostly frozen over, meaning he couldn't just walk into the room.**

 **"Alfred I'm outside Frost's room, but the door is completely frozen over, and I don't really feel like blowing it open..." Batman said into his communicator, sending Alfred a copy of the building's schematics. "Can you see any other way for me to get into the room?"**

 **"Give me one moment, sir...Ah yes, do you see the vent down to your right? If you head through there, you should be able to grapple up and get above Frost's room and drop in."**

 **"Thanks, Alfred..." Bruce said, cutting the line with Alfred and quietly pulling the grate off the vent. Not wanting to startle Frost, Bruce slowly crawled through the vent, doing his best not to bang around. After several tense minutes, Batman found himself positioned just over Frost's room. Using his cowl to scan the room, Bruce noticed that Frost's heart rate was quite elevated and her breathing was rapid, telling him that she was very scared and likely confused. Naturally, the temperature in the room was even colder than out in the hallway, but it wouldn't be a problem as long as he didn't take too long. "Alright, here goes nothing."**

 **Removing the grate in the way, Batman silently dropped into Frost's room, landing right in front of her bed. Standing upright, Bruce saw that Frost was curled up on her bed, head buried in her knees as she slowly rocked back and forth. Before Batman could even take a step forward, Frost's head snapped up revealing her tear stained face.**

 **"Who the hell are you!?" Frost exclaimed as she extended her arm towards Batman, her palm glowing blue as she prepared to unleash her ice powers. "Just stay away from me!"**

 **"Calm down, Frost. I'm not here to hurt you..." Bruce said, taking a step towards the frightened woman. "I just want to help you."**

 **"That's what those other people said!" Frost spat as she backed away further on her bed, putting more distance between her and Batman. "But then they tried to inject with me all these drugs to calm me down! I don't even know where I am! I don't know any of those people! I...I don't even know who I am!"**

 **"That's quite understandable, you were in an accident five years ago, and you've been in a coma ever since..." Batman explained, causing Frost eyes to widen in shock. "You suffered serious damage to your hippocampus, which is what lead to the memory loss your experiencing."**

 **"O-Oh my god..." Frost muttered as she lowered her arm and pressed a hand to her head, wincing as a sharp pain shot through her entire body. "I don't remember anything...anyone...everything is just gone..."**

 **"If you want to, I can show you a video of your accident..." Batman said in a sympathetic tone, taking another step towards Frost's bed. Seeing the blue-haired woman nod her head, Batman quickly clicked a few buttons on his wrist computer, throwing up a holographic video feed. Slowly walking over to Frost, Bruce started the dash cam footage Gordon had shown him. Frost's eyes were glued to the projection as she watched with rapt attention. She gasped and jumped on the bed as she watched herself be launched by the car's explosion, violently smashing her head on a pile of debris. Closing the video feed, Bruce saw that Frost appeared to be in disbelief, simply staring down at bedsheets. "As you just saw, you were injured quite badly...it's actually quite a miracle that you survived...even more so that you woke up after receiving serious head trauma like that."**

 **"You seem to be quite interested in me..." Frost said as she raised her head and glared at Batman, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "What do you want with me? Do you need my powers for something? Do you just want to use me?"**

 **"No Louise, I really am here to help you..." Batman said, causing Frost to gasp audibly.**

 **"Louise...is that my name?" Frost asked as she inched closer to Batman.**

 **"Yes, your name is Louise Lincoln..." Batman replied, offering his hand to Killer Frost. "If you come with me, I can tell you practically anything you want to know about your previous life. I can help you rebuild your life and put things back together."**

 **"Why...why are you doing all this for me?" Frost asked as she hesitantly reached out towards Batman's hand. "I don't know who you are...we could have been enemies or something."**

 **"It's quite simple Louise...I want you to become a hero and help me save lives..." Batman said with a rare smile, causing Louise's eyes to widen in surprise. "Come on, we can discuss this further over something to eat, you must be starving."**

 **"I don't-" Frost was cut off when her stomach began to grumble loudly. Her face now burning bright red in embarrassment, Louise turned her head away and took Batman's hand. "Fine, I'll at least listen to what you have to say...but you better answer any questions I have."**

* * *

(Back in the Present)

"And that's basically how Frost ended up where she is now..." Batman finished his story, noticing that Harley was quite literally sitting on the edge of her seat, her full attention on everything Bruce was saying. "After I got her out of the hospital, I started to train her to become apart of my team. It took a while but she proved herself to be very capable, she's been a great help so far." Glancing over at Killer Frost, Bruce didn't miss the small smile that she doing her best to hide. "Does that answer your question, Harley?"

"I guess so..." Harley said as she hopped off the couch and strolled over to Batman's side, leaning against him. "But I gotta ask, Bats...did ya ever...ya know...tell Frostie about her previous...occupation?"

"Yes, I know that I used to be a criminal," Frost answered for the Dark Knight, resting her hands on her hips. "When Batman said he'd answer all my question, he meant it. He told me everything I wanted to know about my past, even the...less than flattering parts...the parts I wished I had forgotten." Frost saw that Harley was about to spit out another question and decided to preemptively cut her off. "And before you ask, no, I have no desire or urge to get back into that life. Batman found me when I was at my weakest and nurtured me back to health. He was true to his word and helped me rebuild my life. He even gave me a purpose, helping save innocent people instead of hurting them. I owe him for everything he's done for me, helping protect this city is the least I can do."

"Damn, I'm surprised you went through all that trouble Bats..." Harley said before she chuckled and smiled at the Dark Knight. "Well I guess not, you did a whole lot of work to convince me to join your little team. There's just one last thing that's buggin' me. If you've been working with Frostie here for over a year, how the hell did no one notice she was back and still kickin'?"

"I've mostly had Frost assisting Nightwing out in Blüdhaven..." Batman said glancing at Frost, noticing that she was shooting him an annoyed look. "Only recently have I allowed her to start working within Gotham, even then it's usually with Robin or me. She's proven that she can handle solo operations in Blüdhaven, but I don't think she's quite ready to take on the heavy hitters that lurk in Gotham by herself."

"I still say I'm ready..." Frost huffed as she crossed her arms underneath her chest in frustration.

"Soon Frost, just be patient..." Batman said, turning his attention back to Harley, who was looking up at him expectantly. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Nope!" Harley said with a smile as she shook her head. "I'm ready to go whenever you are!"

"Okay, let's head down to the Batmobile, we're going for a little drive..." Batman said, causing Harley's eyes to light up like a little kid's as she ran up to Batman.

"Are you freakin' serious!? I get to ride in the Batmobile?! Without handcuffs, or being unconscious?!" Harley exclaimed as she began to bounce up and down, overflowing with new found energy. "Oh my god, I've always secretly wanted to ride in the Batmobile! Hey, can I drive it!?"

"Maybe one day when you've officially become apart of the team...but we're not taking it out onto the streets..." Batman said, earning him a squeal of delight from Harley. "Now settle down, we have a long drive ahead of us."

"You enjoy your ride with the living ball of energy..." Frost said with a wave as she made her way out of the apartment. "I still have to finish my patrol, I'll be back when I'm finished."

"Oh boy, I'm so excited!" Harley cheered, following Batman out of her apartment, both of them taking the stairs like normal people. However, when they got outside the rundown apartment building, Harley was surprised to not see the Batmobile parked outside. "Hey Bats, what gives?! Where's your freakin' car?! I was promised a ride in that sweet machine!"

"Give it a second..." Batman said with a hidden smirk as he pressed a button on his wrist computer.

"Are you prankin' me or somethin', B-man?! Because I'm startin' to get pissed-" Harley was cut off by the sounds of a revving engine coming from down the street. A few seconds later the Batmobile came peeling around the corner, doing a quick spin and skidding to a stop perfectly at the curb in front of them. Harley's jaw literally hung open as she stared at the tricked out car in awe. The blonde harlequin was further shocked when the Batmobile's roof slid open, revealing that no one was behind the wheel. "Holy shit! That was freakin' amazing B-man! You never told me this thing could drive itself!" Eyes practically sparkling with excitement, Harley leaped into the Batmobile's passenger seat, literally bouncing up and down. "Oh. My. God! There are so many buttons and flashin' lights! Let me press some Bats!"

"No Harley, some of those buttons are dangerous..." Batman said, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the Batmobile's engine, the tricked out car roaring to life.

"That just makes me want to press them more!" Harley whined as she slumped in her seat. "Ah, whatever! Let's just get going!"

"You may want to buckle up..." Batman said, before slamming his foot down on the accelerator, the Batmobile rocketing down the street. Harley's screams and cackles of joy could be heard all throughout Gotham.

* * *

( Thirty Minutes Later)

"Woah! This is one sweet ride, B-man!" Harley cheered with a bright smile as she watched cars and buildings zip by, as the Batmobile sped passed them at a blistering speed. "I wish I had a car like this! Hell, I wish I just had a car! HAHAHA!"

"Glad you're enjoying the trip, Harley..." Batman said, sharply turning the wheel, which caused the Batmobile to drift around a corner. Harley squealed in delight as she was thrown around in her seat. "We should be arriving shortly."

"Wait!" Harley suddenly exclaimed as she pressed a hand against Batman's chest and leaned forward in her seat. "Are we going where I think we're going?! Am I gonna see the legendary Batcave!? I've only heard rumors about that place! What's it like in there!? Is it dark and foreboding?! Is it really a cave, or is that just a name!? Are there really bats in there!?"

"You'll just have to wait and see..." Batman replied, reaching out and flipping a switch on the console, which opened up communications with the Batcave. "Alfred, gather everyone in the Batcave, I have an announcement to make."

"Right away sir, but what about Ms. Lincoln? Isn't she still out on patrol?"

"Don't worry about her, she already knows what I'm going to say," Batman said, glancing at Harley, who was still overflowing with excitement. "I should be back in a few minutes."

"Very good sir, I'll gather everyone right away."

"God, I'm so excited right now!" Harley cheered, before she chuckled lightly, looking down at her lap. "I know I've...uh...met you all before...but it's gonna be completely different this time...and I gotta say I'm a little nervous."

 _ **"Huh, it's weird hearing you nervous about something."**_

 _"You've been rather quiet."_ Harley thought, staring out the Batmobile's window. _"You were quite chatty earlier. You wouldn't keep your mouth shut actually."_

 _ **"Well, you've been a good girl, for the most part. So, I decided to leave you alone for a bit. You're taking this whole 'becoming a hero' thing surprisingly well so far. I must admit, I'm a little impressed."**_

 _"Well, Bats did make a good point. I don't really want to spend the rest of my life in prison, and you did a pretty good job convincin' me that the Joker...was not the man I thought he was...plus this way I can still beat on people. But this time it will be for a good reason!"_ Harley thought as a small smile spread across her face. _"Plus...Bats really is a good guy...and has always looked out for me in his own way. After what he told me earlier, it's clear that he feels partly responsible for me gettin' into a life of crime. I guess I want to help ease his conscience...plus he's such a mysterious guy...I'd like to learn more about him."_

 ** _"You seem to be quite interested in Batman. I mean if Killer Frost hadn't come in, you were about to kiss-"_**

 _"Ah! Don't remind me!"_ Harley thought, her face flushing bright red as she tightly gripped the fabric of her skirt. _"I was just got swept up in the moment! Bats was bein' so nice to me and he said that he'd never abandon me...the Joker was never like that with me...it was just so nice to have someone treat me kindly...and I'd be lyin' if I said B-man wasn't a total hunk! I'm a total sucker for the dark and brooding routine!"_

 ** _"Sounds to me like you've got a crush on Batman."_**

 _"Maybe...I don't know..."_ Harley thought as she released a light sigh and went back to staring out the window. _"The way Bats talked to me earlier, it brought up all these old emotions...emotions I hadn't felt since I first tried to go straight after getting out of Arkham and got into trouble again...B-man tried to help me the whole time, but I was a total idiot and didn't listen to him...I mean the man he saved the dress I had paid for..."_

 ** _"If I remember correctly, you kissed him back then. Twice actually. The second one was pretty steamy too."_ **

_"I know...and that kiss just felt so right..."_ Harley thought, pressing two fingers against her lips as she remembered the passionate kiss she had shared with the Dark Knight. _"It was much better than any kiss I got from the Joker...I swear I felt my heart flutter."_

 ** _"Maybe you should try going after Batman, romantically I mean. Who knows, he might be the one for you. He'll definitely treat you better than that bastard Joker ever did."_**

 _"I don't know...I don't want to rush things..."_ Harley thought as she released a light sigh, clenching a hand over her heart. _"I need to make sure he likes me back first...the last thing I want to do is blurt out that I like him and find out he doesn't feel the same way about me...that would just be embarrassin' and could make things awkward_ _if we're gonna work together as a team."_

 ** _"Look at you, I see you really put a lot of thought into this."_ **

_"I have my moments..."_ Harley thought, a small smile spreading across her face. _"Bats seems to be offerin' me a really good deal here...I just don't want to screw it up. This could be my last chance to get my life back on track...maybe even do something that really matters."_

 ** _"It seems I underestimated you, you're not just a mindless sociopath. Oh, and you might want to start paying attention because it looks like we're here."_**

 _"Really?!"_ Harley thought as her head snapped up in a flash. Her eyes widened in awe as she watched a section of the road ahead of them sink into the ground, revealing a secret entrance hidden underneath. Without any hesitation, the Batmobile sped into the underground entrance, fluorescent lights zipping passed them as they drove down the tunnel. Moments later, Harley gasped in surprise when they finally entered the Batcave. Batman's base of operations was truly impressive, sporting dozens of platforms, each filled with expansive computer setups, vehicles, and various other equipment, all of them connected by winding stairs and walkways.

"Alright, let's introduce you to the team..." Batman said, stopping the Batmobile on one of the central platforms, which began to rotate the car around. Once the Batmobile was in the correct position, the Dark Knight hopped out of the vehicle. "Everyone should be gathered up ahead."

"This place is friggin' insane Bats!" Harley exclaimed as she darted around the Batcave, using every ounce of her willpower to keep from touching everything in sight. As Harley followed Batman through the cave, she marveled at the amazing technology and gadgets that surrounded her. However, as Batman escorted Harley onto yet another platform, her eyes suddenly shot open in shock, her entire body trembling slightly. "Bats...is that what I think it is? Please, let it be what I think it is."

"Oh, that?" Batman asked, turning to look at what Harley was gesturing too. "Oh yes, that is a mechanical T-rex. I like to keep mementos from the various cases I've solved, and that's one of them. If you look around, you'll find my souvenirs all over the place. Some of them can be rather...extravogent."

"It's official..." Harley said with a massive smile before running up and hugging one of the massive mechanical dinosaur's legs. The blonde Harlequin squealed in delight when the T-rex let out a loud roar. "HAHAHA! This is the coolest place ever! I never want to leave!"

"Well if everything goes well, you'll be spending quite a lot of time in here..." Batman said, turning back around and continuing to walk through the platform. "Now let's hurry up, we're almost there."

"Wait for me Bats!" Harley called out as she ran after the Dark Knight, her smile widening when she realized the implications of what he had said to her. He was right, if she became a part of his team, then she really would be spending more time in the Batcave. When Harley caught up with Batman, she could hear faint voices talking up ahead. A devious smirk spread across Harley's face as an idea popped into her head. Reaching out, she gently tugged on Batman's cape. "Hey B-man, can I ask you somethin'?"

"What is it, Harley?" Batman asked, turning around to lock eyes with the blonde Harlequin. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Huh?! What?! No way!" Harley exclaimed as she shook her head, waving her arms around frantically. "I was just wonderin' if it was okay for me to make a special entrance. You know how I am, I can't resist when the opportunity presents itself."

"What did you have in mind?" Batman continued, deciding to humor Harley. As long as it wasn't something dangerous, he didn't see a problem with her wanting to show off. "Nothing too wild, I hope."

"Hmmm, I've got a pretty good idea..." Harley said with a smirk as she looked up passed Batman, spotting several rafters on the platform overhead. "Just one more question B-man...can I use one of your fancy smoke pellets?"

* * *

(Two Minutes Later: In Front of the Batcomputer)

"Do you have any idea what's going on, Alfred?" Robin asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why would Batman gather all of us here all of a sudden?"

"I don't have the faintest idea, Master Drake..." Alfred replied as he released a light sigh, before checking his watch. "All I know is that Master Bruce asked me to gather everyone for a special announcement."

"Well, it better be something good, you're just lucky that I was in the area or else I wouldn't have come..." Nightwing added in a slightly annoyed tone, resting his hands on his hips. "I don't like being away from Blüdhaven for too long. It was nice having Frost as my backup, which really lightened my load, but now she's back helping out here."

"Speaking of Louise, shouldn't she be here too?" Oracle asked as she wheeled her chair up next to Robin. "Bruce did ask for the whole team to be here."

"Master Bruce informed me that Ms. Lincoln already knows what the announcement is..." Alfred said, beginning to hear faint footsteps coming from the stairway behind him. "Apparently she met with him earlier and he told her then."

"Huh, it must have been after he went to check up on Harley..." Robin commented as he stroked his chin. "I still don't understand why he sent Frost, I could have easily gone with him...but I guess we do still need to find out what's on that phone."

"Hold up, you said Bruce went to visit Harley?" Oracle asked, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would he do that? We've been keeping tabs on her for months."

"Well when Batman and I broke up that arms deal down at the docks we learned that the guns were being sold to a bunch of Joker's old crew members..." Robin explained, which caused Oracle and Nightwing's eyes to widen slightly. "We also learned that Harley was the one reorganizing the gang. So Bruce decided to go and try and talk her out of it. For him to be back so soon, things must have gone rather well."

"Maybe he actually convinced that crazy broad to give it a rest," Nightwing added with a light chuckle.

"Wait a second..." Oracle muttered as the gears in her head began to turn, beginning to put things together. "You're right...why would he ask for Frost to go in particular? Is it because she used to be a criminal?" Oracle's eyes suddenly widened as she realized what Batman's announcement likely was. Releasing a heavy sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh lord...what is he thinking?"

"Good, you're all here..." Bruce said, walking up to his gathered team members. "As Alfred likely told you, I have an announcement to make."

"This better be good..." Nightwing muttered underneath his breath as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet the newest member of our team..." Batman announced, causing everyone but Oracle's eyes to widen in shock. With a sweeping gesture of his cape, a cloud of smoke suddenly burst out behind him. Soon the smoke began to dissipate, revealing a figure standing within. "I'm sure it's someone you're all very familiar with."

"Hiya guys! I'm so excited to be a part of the team!" Harley cheered with a massive smile as she stepped out of the smokescreen, waving energetically to Batman's team. Nightwing and Robin's jaws hung open, not believing that Harley Quinn was actually standing in the Batcave in front of them. "So, when do I get to punch some bad guys?!"

* * *

 **And done! Alright! We've learned why and how Killer Frost became apart of Batman's team, and Harley has officially joined the team as well! A slightly shorter chapter this time, but I felt this was a good stopping point. The next chapter will pick up where this one left off and will have Harley starting her training, and will delve more into Killer Frost's relationship with Batman! So, look forward to that! Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW (I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK!), check out my profile and other stories, and PM me any ideas you might have for any of my fics. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Fresh Start

**Hey guys, I'm finally back with another chapter for this story! I apologize for the wait, but I started college again and I'm now working at the same time too, so I have very little free time. That's not even including all the amazing games that have been coming out recently, which have been eating up most of my very limited free time. But that aside, this chapter will pick up where the previous one left off and will have Harley starting her training to become apart of Batman's team. We'll also see how the other members of the Bat-family will adjust to Harley joining them.**

 **P.S. I discussed this with a reviewer the other day who messaged me, and I figured I'd just make things clear for everyone else reading. The Batman/Bruce Wayne in my story isn't strictly based on his comic book counterpart. I'm basing Batman in my story more on the Arkham video game series version of the character, someone who is serious and focused solely on his job. While on the other hand, Bruce Wayne in this story is going to be more based on the version from the 90's animated series, someone who is compassionate and charismatic. I just wanted to clarify this for everyone so you're not confused when reading this story. All the other characters are largely in the same boat, being mixtures of their Arkham and animated series versions. That's why while this is technically the Arkham version of Harley, she has memories of her and Batman from the animated series. I hope this clears up any confusions some of you may have.**

 **P.S. I'm no makeup expert, so don't roast me too hard when I describe Harley applying her's.**

 **Well, that's all I wanted to say, so let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 ** _"Harley's Inner Voice" (Harleen Quinzel)_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any of DC's characters.**

* * *

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet the newest member of our team..." Batman announced, causing everyone, except Oracle's, eyes to widen in shock. With a sweeping gesture of his cape, a cloud of smoke suddenly burst out behind the Dark Knight. Soon the smoke began to dissipate, revealing a figure standing within it. "I'm sure it's someone you're all very familiar with."

"Hiya guys! I'm so excited to be a part of the team!" Harley cheered with a massive smile as she waltzed out of the smokescreen, waving energetically to Batman's team. Nightwing and Robin's jaws hung open, not believing that Harley Quinn was actually standing in the Batcave in front of them. "So, when do I get to punch some bad guys?!" Seeing all the shocked looks, Harley cocked her head in confusion. "What's with you guys? Do I have somethin' on my face?"

"*Sigh* I knew it..." Oracle groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why'd I have to be right this time? Why couldn't it be Catwoman or someone less insane?"

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Harley exclaimed as she stomped her foot and puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. "I'm not batshit insane! I know I may be a little...unhinged...but I ain't like some of those loonies they got locked up in Arkham!"

 _ **"That's putting it lightly."**_

 _"You keep your mouth shut!"_ Harley thought, before letting out a frustrated huff and crossing her arms underneath her chest. Subtly glancing at Nightwing and Robin, the blonde harlequin wasn't surprised to see disapproving looks on their masked faces. After all the trouble Harley had caused both of them in the past, she couldn't really blame for being apprehensive about her now possibly fighting alongside them. _"Looks like I'm gonna need to put in some serious effort to get those two to trust me."_ Making a mental note to try and talk with both Nightwing and Robin later, Harley turned her gaze towards the chick in the wheelchair, who was giving her a serious glare from behind her glasses. Barbara Gordon, or 'Oracle' as Batman preferred to call her, looked annoyed at her presence more than anything, which for some reason really pissed Harley off. _"This bitch, what did I do to make her so pissy? Mistah J was the one who put her in that damn chair, I had nothing to do with it."_ Noting to avoid all possible interactions with Barbara for the time being, Harley's eyes soon landed on the man dressed like a butler, who she had never seen before. Harley couldn't really pin down what he was thinking, he seemed completely indifferent to her showing up. _"Huh, I guess it makes sense that B-man would have a butler. He's got all those fancy gadgets, so he's obviously pretty loaded or he has someone funding him."_

"Can I talk to you..." Nightwing asked in a hushed tone as he walked up next to Batman. When Nightwing looked passed the Dark Knight, he saw Harley staring at him expectantly. "In private."

"Don't touch anything." Batman directed the command at Harley, who pouted in disappoint but nodded her head nonetheless, before following Nightwing to a more secluded portion of the Batcave, out of earshot from everyone else. "What is it, Dick?"

"Are you insane or something?" Nightwing hissed as he whipped around and glared at Batman. "How could you possibly think bringing Harley here was a good idea?! Let alone letting her join our team!"

"I weighed the options Dick and I made a call." Batman replied, crossing his arms over his chest and locking eyes with Nightwing. "Letting Harley join us was the only option I could see to get her out of crime, while at the same time letting her express some of her more...violent...tendencies."

"But she's a criminal and is completely insane!" Nightwing said as he tried to keep his frustration in check, now starting to pace back and forth. "After everything she's done...after all the people she's hurt and endangered...I can't believe you'd-"

"You didn't complain like this when I allowed Frost to join our team." Batman interjected, causing Nightwing to finish pacing and stop in his tracks. "If I recall, you were actually quite supportive of the decision."

"That's...it's a different situation for Louise..." Nightwing muttered before he released a light sigh. "Frost lost her memory, she didn't remember being a villain."

"That's true, but I did eventually let her know about her past, all the terrible things she did before her accident. But look at her now, despite knowing she used to be a villain, Frost has become a valuable member of our team, she hasn't sunk back into her life of crime and there are no signs of that ever happening. She's given up that part of her life and left it behind." Batman said, walking up to Nightwing and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look Dick, I'm not asking you to trust Harley right away, or even get along with her. I'm just asking that you give her a chance to prove herself. She still has a chance to turn her life around, just like Frost did."

"*Sigh* Alright, I'll give her a chance." Nightwing said before he turned his back to Batman and began to make his way back towards where everyone else was still gathered, the Dark Knight following closely behind him. "But I'll be keeping an eye on her and if she shows any signs of turning back towards crime, or that she'll betray us, I'll haul her ass back to Arkham without a second thought."

"Where'd you two run off too?" Harley asked with a smirk, walking up to the Dark Knight with her hands clasped behind her back. "Where you guys talking about me?"

"Yes, Nightwing had some concerns he wanted to raise." Batman replied without missing a beat which caused the blonde harlequin to perk up slightly. "But we came to an understanding, there shouldn't be any issues...as long as you behave yourself."

"Of course I'll be a good girl!" Harley said with a smile, practically skipping away from Batman and standing next to Oracle. "I totally behaved myself when you were off talking to Batnight!"

"Ugh, it's Nightwing." Dick muttered as he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's lying by the way..." Oracle pointed out, pushing up her glasses as Harley whipped around to glare at her. "She was running around and trying to touch everything. Robin had to stop her from breaking so many things."

"Eh, can you really blame her?" A new, familiar voice from behind Batman and Nightwing. Turning around, the Dark Knight saw that Frost had finally arrived, a motorcycle helmet held under her arm. "There are so many cool things all over this place. I remember I was super excited to snoop around when I first got here." Frost walked passed Batman and Nightwing, stopping next to Harley and patting her on the shoulder. "So give the girl a break."

"Oh, Frosty!" Harley cheered, lunging forward and hugging the blue-haired woman tightly. "I knew you'd stand up for me! Do you remember me now!?"

"Nope, still have no clue who the hell you are or why you keep hugging me." Frost replied instantly as she tried to push Harley away, but the blonde harlequin continued to cling to her. Chuckling lightly, a small smile spread across Louise's face. "But I did some thinking while I was finishing my patrol, and I figured it might not be so bad to have a new member on the team. So I'm willing to give you a chance, hell I'm sure you'll make things a lot more interesting around here."

"Frosty..." Harley said, tears forming in her eyes before she hugged Frost again, burying her face into the blue-haired woman's shoulder. "Thank you for believin' in me, I love you!"

"Oh god, this hugging shit better not keep happening all the time." Frost groaned as she reluctantly allowed Harley to embrace her, awkwardly patting the back of her head.

"Does anybody else have anything to say regarding Harley joining us?" Batman asked, after a few moments of silence the Dark Knight nodded his head and turned towards Harley. "If that's all, Alfred is Harley's room ready for her?"

"Of course sir." Alfred replied, clasping his hands behind his back. "All the preparations have been made."

"Room?" Harley parroted in a confused tone, as she let go of Frost and quirked an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talkin' about B-man?"

"I still can't completely trust you, Harley." Batman replied bluntly, causing the blonde harlequin to frown slightly. "So until I can and you officially become apart of our team, you'll be staying here in the Batcave."

"What!?" Harley exclaimed as her eyes widened in shock as she dashed over in front of Batman. "What about all my stuff!? What about my apartment!?"

"Alfred will retrieve anything you want from your apartment, and we'll keep up on your rent so you won't be evicted." Batman explained, crossing his arms over his chest which caused Harley to pout slightly. "Are there any other objections, Harley?"

"I...It's just..." Harley said quietly as she released a heavy sigh, before shooting the Dark Knight an annoyed look. "I'm gonna go completely stir crazy if you keep me couped up in this damn cave all day, every day."

"Then you better complete your training quickly." Batman said with a rare smirk, walking away and leaving a sputtering Harley behind, annoyed and still confused. "Now you better get to bed, your training starts first thing in the morning."

"Come now Miss Harley, I'll show you to your quarters." Alfred said as he gestured towards another platform on the other side of the cave. "Is there anything I can get you before you head to bed?"

"Maybe...some hot chocolate...and some ice cream..." Harley replied sheepishly, hoping she wasn't asking for too much right off the bat.

"I'll fetch them right away." Alfred said as he lead the blonde harlequin towards her room, causing Harley's eyes to widen in surprise, she wasn't expecting her request to be granted so easily. A few steps later, Harley stood outside what would be her room for the foreseeable future. "Oh, before I let you in, I have two questions for you Miss Harley."

"What is it?" Harley asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well..." Alfred said with a gentle smile as he cracked the door to her room open slightly. "Do you want any marshmallows in your hot cocoa? And what flavor of ice cream would you like? We currently have vanilla, chocolate, and mint chocolate chip."

"Oh...I'll take three marshmallows...and some mint chocolate chip...and with the chocolate, can you put some whipped cream on it too? Don't be shy neither, really pile it high with the stuff!" Harley replied, before smiling brightly at the well-mannered butler. "I think I'm gonna like you Alfy, you're alright."

"Please Miss Harley, just call me Alfred...I'm not very fond of nicknames." Alfred replied as he left to fetch Harley her late-night snack.

"Huh...what a weird guy..." Harley muttered, turning to face the door Alfred had opened for her. "Well, let's check out my new place." Slowly pushing open the door, Harley was stunned by the room she walked into. Harley was expecting the bare minimum, but she was shocked to see that was the room was fully furnished with a comfortable looking queen-sized bed, a large desk that even came with a computer for her to use, a decent-sized wardrobe, hell she even had a freakin' TV! As Harley finally stepped foot into her room, she instantly noticed that the floor wasn't metallic-like most of the Batcave, instead, it was carpeted. Marveling at the rather lavish room, Harley noted that she even had a full closet and bathroom, the bathroom even sporting a large shower. Letting out a low whistle, Harley fell out onto her new bed, practically moaning at how soft it was. "Damn, this place is nicer than any place I've ever lived in!"

 _ **"Much better than any place we ever stayed with Joker. Batman sure treats his guests well."**_

"Yeah, Bats definitely knows how to make a girl feel special..." Harley said as she stared up at the ceiling, ignoring the snide mark against Joker her inner self had made. Sitting up on the bed, Harley gazed around the room once again, finally noticing how sparsely decorated it was. "Maybe B-man will let me spruce this place up a bit, really make it my own." It was then that Harley's eyes landed on the large desk on the other side of the room, and her face paled when she saw a small, familiar-looking book sitting on top of it. Practically flying across the room, Harley snatched the book and hugged it against her chest, her face flushing bright red. "W-Why the hell is this here!? When did Bats nab my freakin' diary!? I thought I lost this thing a week ago!" Harley knew all the random and embarrassing things she had written within, and her heart thundered in her chest at the thought of anyone reading her diary's contents. "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Please tell me B-man didn't read any of this!" The blonde harlequin breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the diary was still locked and that it didn't appear to have been forced open. It was then Harley noticed a small note had been placed underneath her diary.

 _"I picked this up last time I was staking out your apartment, I figured it would be good if you still had something to write down all your thoughts into, so I had Alfred put it in here. Don't worry, I haven't read any of it."_

"Bats...I know you've been keeping tabs on me for a while now..." Harley said, setting down her diary and the note onto the table, before gazing around at her new room once again. "But how long have you been planing for me to join your little team?"

"Oh, he's been working on this for quite some time actually." Alfred suddenly spoke, which caused Harley visibly to jump and squeak in surprise. Whipping around, Harley saw that Alfred was standing in the room's doorway, holding a tray with some hot chocolate and ice cream for her. Silently walking across the room, Alfred set the tray down on Harley's bed. "You're not just an ordinary criminal to Batman, you're special." Harley's eyes widened slightly when she heard this. "As you probably already know, he partly feels responsible for what happened to you. So he's more than likely going to such great lengths for you to make up for his past failures."

"But he doesn't have to-"

"Miss Harley..." Alfred cut the blonde harlequin off before she could say any more. "I'll be completely frank. I don't very much care for you being here and I don't trust you in the slightest." Harley's eyes saddened and she gazed down at the floor. It may have hurt to hear, but she couldn't blame the man for being wary of her. "But...I will, however, trust Batman's judgment. If he wants you to become apart of the team, then he must truly see potential in you. He did this once already with Killer Frost, perhaps he can do it again with you. So I will do as Batman wishes and give you a chance to prove yourself." Harley perked back up, a small smile creeping across her face. "I just hope that you prove my initial judgment wrong and do become a truly great hero, for both your of Batman's sake." Not saying anything, Harley energetically nodded her head, clasping a hand over her heart. "Now as Batman said, you should be getting to bed soon. Once you've finished your snack, please leave the tray by the door and I will retrieve it tomorrow morning when I wake you." With those final words, Alfred began to make his way out of the room. However, he stopped halfway through the doorway, saying one last thing before he left. "Goodnight, Miss Harley."

"G'night Alfy..." Harley said with a slight wave, before sitting on the edge of the bed. Staring down at the tray Alfred had brought, Harley smiled warmly when she saw that everything was exactly the way she had requested. "Thing may have been a little...tense...but that was a much better welcome than I expected."

 ** _"Yeah, I was half expecting them to kick us out. But it looks like they're really willing to give us a chance."_**

"Then I guess I should really give this hero thing my all..." Harley said as she picked up the mug of hot chocolate and took a sip. The blonde harlequin moaned slightly as she almost half the mug in one go. Placing the mug back onto the tray, Harley licked some whipped cream off her lips. "God damn, that is the best fucking hot chocolate I've ever had! This shit is reason enough to stay here!"

* * *

(Same Time: Back with Batman)

"Well, she seems to be settling in rather nicely." Robin said with a chuckle, switching off the camera feed that was in Harley's room. "Who knows, maybe she will make a good addition to the team. She may have a few screws loose, but there's no doubt that she's a talented fighter and is much smarter than she looks."

"She'll definitely make things more lively around here, that's for sure." Killer Frost said as she sat down on the edge of the table in between Batman and Robin. "I'm interested to see if she'll make it through Batman's training." With a teasing smile, Frost nudged the Dark Knight with her elbow. "We all know how much he likes to kick our asses during sparing exercises."

"It's necessary to help you all grow, you need to learn from your mistakes." Batman explained, before looking passed Frost at his sidekick. "I must say, Tim, I was a little surprised that you didn't have any objections to my decision to allow Harley to join us."

"Over the years, I've learned that it's useless to try and argue you with you. Once you've made a call, there's no changing your mind." Robin said with a chuckle as he leaned back in his chair. "Also...I know she's done some pretty terrible things...but I can't help feeling bad for her. The Joker manipulated her years and basically stole away a huge portion of her life. I don't know...right now she just kinda seems like a puppy that was abandoned by its owner. She tried so hard to earn his love and affection, but in the end, he always tossed her away no matter what she did...so she's just kinda lost right now, not knowing what to do with her life."

"Damn Tim, that was really deep." Frost said, letting out a low whistle, her eyes widened slightly. "It's like you read her mind or something...you sure you didn't secretly read her diary?"

"Nah, I've just gotten better at reading people." Robin replied with a smirk before he winked at the Dark Knight. "I have been learning from the best."

"After monitoring Harley for some time, I came to a similar conclusion..." Batman said, crossing his arms over his chest. "She craves attention and praise, but she also has a short temper. So we'll have to be careful around her. We don't want to do or say anything that might set her off. She may be willing to give joining our team a chance, but she's still used to life as a criminal, which means she could still be dangerous."

"What about me then?" Frost asked as she stared down at the floor, unconsciously tightening her grip on the edge of the table. "I used to be a criminal just like Harley, do you still think that I'm dangerous?"

"..." For several moments the Dark Knight said nothing, the look in his eyes telling Frost that he was thinking of the best way to answer her question. "Do you really want the truth?" Frost paused for a moment, before nodding her head. "I don't consider you a threat, Louise...but that doesn't mean I think you're not at all dangerous." Noticing Frost suddenly tense up, Bruce knew that she was concerned about what he had said. Wasting no time, Bruce tried to put Frost at ease. "I know how strong your powers are Louise, I've seen what they can do to people. When used without care, your powers can be deadly. But right now I don't think you pose any threat to me or anyone else." It was then that Bruce noticed Frost's shoulders begin to relax, as she breathed a light sigh of relief. "Look, Louise, your life as a criminal is in the past, I trust you to use your powers for good and to help people. So, you have nothing to be worried about."

"Thanks, Bruce...I feel a lot better now..." Frost said with a smile as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Pushing off the table, Frost lightly nudged the Dark Knight with her elbow, before making her way back towards her motorcycle. "I'm gonna head home, I'll see you guys tomorrow." After putting on her helmet, Frost's motorcycle roared to life. "Maybe I'll even help with Harley's training!" With those last words, Frost's bike raced forward, disappearing out of sight a few moments later.

"What about you..." Bruce asked, turning back towards Robin. "You gonna turn in for the night too?"

"In a bit...I told Barbra to head home without me..." Tim replied as he placed the phone they had taken off one of Penguin's goons onto the table. "I've almost cracked this thing, it's way tougher than I anticipated. That tells me there's likely something really important on this damn thing. So, I want to give it a few more tries before I give up for the night."

"Okay, let me know if you make any headway." Bruce said, walking towards the Batcave's exit, patting Tim on the shoulder as he walked passed. "Don't work too hard Tim, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, night Bruce." Tim said with a small smile before he turned his attention back towards the computer screen in front of him. Connecting the phone to the computer, Tim cracked his knuckles. "Alright, let's see if we can crack this bastard."

* * *

(The Next Morning: 5 a.m. in the Batcave)

"It's about time..." Alfred said, checking the time on his watch. Releasing a light sigh, Alfred slowly opened the door to Harley's room. Alfred quietly entered the room and wasn't surprised to see that Harley was still fast asleep. As Alfred approached Harley's bed, he paused for a brief moment to admire her awkward sleeping position. The blond harlequin was sprawled out on the bed, completely entwined with her blanket and sheets. Quirking an eyebrow in amusement, Alfred soon moved to the side of Harley's bed and rested his hand on top of the digital clock that was sitting on her nightstand. Pressing a button, Alfred raised the clock alarm's to the max volume and set it off. The room was instantly filled with the wailing sounds of the alarm clock's ringing.

"Holy fuckin' shit balls!" Harley exclaimed as she suddenly bolted upright, before literally falling off the bed, taking most of the blanket and sheets with her. Quickly digging herself out of the mess of bedding, Harley scrambled over and mashed the clock's alarm button several times, eventually managing to turn it off. With the alarm now silenced, Harley sat on the floor and took several, rapid deep breathes, her heart racing in her chest. After almost a full minute Harley managed to calm herself and shot quickly shot Alfred a nasty glare. "Jesus fuckin' Christ, Alfy! You tryin' to give me a god damn heart attack or somethin'!?"

"I apologize for the rude awakening Ms. Harley, but it's time for you to get up." Alfred said, walking over and turning the lights on in the room, causing the blond harlequin to shield her eyes. "You have some early morning training in forty minutes. Once you're ready, please head to the designated training area. If you need help finding it, I'd be happy to show you the way."

"Time to get up? Early training? I know Bats said we would be training today but..." Harley repeated in an irritated tone as she grabbed the alarm clock and gazed at the time, her eyes shooting open when she read it. "It's 5:02 in the fuckin' mornin'! Why the hell am I up so damn early?!"

"As I said, you have some early morning training." Alfred replied, starting to pick up all the sheets and blankets that had been dragged off Harley's bed. "You should get used this because it will be your routine every day until you become an official member of the team and are allowed to leave the Batcave.

"Ugh, fine damn it..." Harley groaned as she pulled herself off the floor and trudged her way over to the bathroom. After showering and brushing her teeth, Harley walked out of the bathroom, drying her damp hair with a towel. She was surprised to see that her bed had been made and a fresh pair of workout clothes had been laid out for her. Glancing over, she saw Alfred pulling some of her clothes out of a suitcase and putting them away into her wardrobe. "You went and got my clothes?"

"Well, I don't expect you to wear the same thing every day." Alfred said, standing up and walking towards the doorway. "I'll leave the rest for you to put away." Looking at the suitcase, Harley's face flushed red when she saw that the only things remaining were her underwear, some of them being rather risqué. "When your training is complete I shall have breakfast prepared."

"T-Thanks Alfy..." Harley said as she walked over and grabbed the clothes that were on her bed. Heading back towards the bathroom, Harley stopped in the doorway. "I'm gonna go get ready..."

"Remember, head straight to the training area when you're ready." Alfred repeated, before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

"Alright Harley, this is really happening now...time to give it your all..." Harley said to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Pouting at the reflection staring back at her, Harley released a light sigh and tied her hair up into twin ponytails. However, she paused for a brief moment as she stared down at the black and red dye she usually applied to the tips of her ponytails. "Hmmm, maybe it's time to try something different..." Grabbing her makeup bag, which Alfred had also grabbed, Harley scanned through the various colors she had. After a few moments, she picked out the pink and light blue ones. "These might work..."

 _ **"A new look? I like the sound of that. Even if it's a small change, it makes it feel like we're starting to move on with our life."**_

 _"I was thinkin' the same thing..."_ Harley thought, before applying the hair dye to the tips of her ponytails. _"Might as well apply the rest of my makeup while this dries..."_ Five minutes later, Harley had finished applying her usual white face makeup, now gazing down into her makeup bag. Digging through the bag, she eventually pulled out several different colors of blush. Looking back up at her reflection, Harley pressed two fingers underneath her right eye, having the sudden urge to add some color underneath her eyes. Gazing at the drying colors on the tips of her ponytails, Harley smiled when she saw that she matching colors of blush. _"Hmmm, let's add some finishin' touches!"_

* * *

(Twenty Minutes Later, 6:00 am: Batcave's Recreational Area)

"She's late." Nightwing said in an irritated tone as he crossed his arms over his chest. "She should have been here fifteen minutes ago."

"Yeah, and you've said the same thing every minute for fifteen minutes now." Killer Frost retorted in an equally annoyed tone, shooting Robin an exasperated look. "I'm not happy about this either, but Batman wants us to train her. Robin would help, but he's busy cracking that phone we lifted off one of Penguin's goons."

"I know that I said I'd give her a chance, but I still don't like this...I don't trust her..." Nightwing said as slightly balled his fists. "I don't know what the hell he's thinking, letting her join us."

"I have my reservations too, but I trust his judgment." Frost said, before nodding her head towards the door, which had just swung open. "Now stop your bitching, it looks like she's here."

"I wasn't...ugh whatever..." Nightwing groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's just get this over with."

"Thanks for showin' me the way Alfy!" Harley exclaimed, waving to the butler before walking into the recreation room. A bright smile spread across her face a she approached Nightwing and Killer Frost, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry about the wait guys, kinda got lost on the way here. This place is totally bigger than I expected."

"It's fine, just glad you showed up at all." Frost said with a small smile as she approached Harley, taking a moment to examine her appearance. "Huh, I like the new look, pink and blue suits you."

"Thanks!" Harley exclaimed with a bright smile, her cheeks tinting pink as she played with one of her ponytails. "I figured it was time to try out something different."

"Well, if you're ready we should get started." Frost said as she stepped aside and gestured towards the various workout equipment within the room. "I figured we'd start out easier today and gradually ramp things up. So, we'll mainly be working on cardio and some light strength training."

"Frost will work with you on cardio and I'll be supervising your strength training." Nightwing said, before crossing his arms over his chest. "Frost may be willing to go easy on you, but I won't. So, you better be prepared."

"Jeez, who the hell peed in his Cheerios?" Harley muttered which caused Frost to chuckle lightly. "Oh, who the hell cares? I don't have the energy to be annoyed with him this early in the morning."

"Let's get started Harley." Frost said, leading the blonde harlequin towards a treadmill. "I hope you manage some long-distance running."

* * *

(2 and Half Hours Later)

"My entire body feels like freakin' Jello..." Harley groaned as she slumped down in a chair next to a small table. Hissing slightly, Harley raised her right arm and poked her bicep. She hissed in pain once again when a dull ache flowed through her entire arm. "I haven't worked out that hard in...ever really. Is this really gonna be the routine every day?"

"Well, not every day..." Frost replied, sitting down at the table across from Harley. "We'll give you two days off every week to rest and recover, you can pick which ones. But don't worry, we'll focus on different parts of your body every time, so you won't overexert yourself. Plus, your body will eventually get used to it and the soreness won't be as bad. I remember these training regiments were hell when I first joined the team."

"Yeah, I can imagine..." Harley said as she rested her head on the table. "So, what else do we have planned for today?"

"Well first things first, we have to eat breakfast. Perfect timing Alfred, as always." Frost said with a smile, watching as the butler entered the room with a tray full of food. Harley's eyes widened and her stomach growled when she saw the different food Alfred had prepared for them. On the tray were stacks of pancakes, plates full of sausage and bacon, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, toast, and some orange juice to wash it all down. "You'll love this, Alfred is an amazing cook."

"If the smell is any indication, then I think you're right..." Harley said as her mouth practically watered, watching Alfred set all the food down onto the table. "Damn Alfy, this is quite the spread!"

"Since we have an extra guest joining us this morning, I figured I whip up something special." Alfred said, placing a plate full of pancakes down in front of Harley, which caused her to clap her hands in joy. "Now eat up you two."

"What about everyone else?" Harley asked as she reached for the syrup and butter to put onto her pancakes. "Shouldn't Batnight, Birdboy, and B-man be joining us?"

"Master Nightwing will be here shortly..." Alfred said, pouring Harley a glass full of orange juice. "As for Masters Robin and Batman...they're currently preoccupied, they'll have to eat their breakfasts later."

"Huh...okay then..." Harley said in a slightly disappointed tone before she took a bite of her pancakes. Her eyes widened when she swallowed the fluffy breakfast cake. "Holy crap! You weren't kiddin' Frostie! These are the best damn pancakes I've ever had! You should open a restaurant, Alfy!"

"Told ya." Frost said with a smirk, starting to eat her own breakfast.

"You both flatter me too much." Alfred said as he finished setting out all the food and dishes. "If either of you needs anything else, please don't hesitate to ask. Now, if you'll excuse me I have something else to attend to."

"You're not gonna stay and eat?" Harley asked, before bitting down into a sausage link. "You made all this food, you should enjoy it too."

"Don't worry Miss Harley, I shall eat shortly." Alfred said as he quickly exited the room. "Please enjoy your meals."

 _"Huh, I wonder where he went off to in such a hurry."_ Harley thought, quirking an eyebrow in intrigue.

 ** _"Oh god, I know what you're thinking. Please just be a good girl and eat your food."_**

 _"Nah, curiosity has got the best of me..."_ Harley thought with a smirk, setting down her silverware and standing up out of her seat. "Uh Frostie, I need to use the can, I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure thing, don't take too long though, the food will get cold." Frost said as she used her fork to point towards the door Alfred had exited from. "The bathroom is just through that door and down the hall on your right."

"Thanks Frostie, I'll-"

"Oh, and when you see Batman." Frost said with a smirk, biting down into another forkful of pancakes. "Tell him to get his ass back here and eat something. That man has such a bad habit of skipping meals, it makes me worried sometimes."

"You saw through me hehe..." Harley chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head, knowing she had been caught red-handed.

"Don't worry, I was the same way when I first came here...always curious and eager to help out." Frost said, before taking a sip of juice and waving Harley off. "Now get out of here, you won't be able to catch up if you take any longer."

"Be back in flash!" Harley cheered with a grin, bolting out of the room to follow Alfred.

* * *

(Five Minutes Later: Batcomputer)

"It looks like you two have made some headway with that phone." Alfred said as he approached the Dark Knight and Robin. "Is there anything of use on there?"

"Not really..." Robin replied, scrolling through the various files, texts, and emails that were on the phone. "I mean there are little snippets here and there, but nothing that points us towards what Penguin is really up to."

"I wouldn't say that." Batman said as he highlighted a series of several emails and text messages. "It seems like Penguin and his men have been trying to get in contact with Deadshot. With the number of times they've messaged him, they likely need him for whatever scheme Penguin is plotting."

"He was just released from Arkham a few months ago...it couldn't hurt to drop by and have a little chat with him." Robin said, leaning back in his chair. However, Robin yelped in surprise and shot back forward when he saw that Harley was standing right behind him. "Gah! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Cowboy...is he who you're goin' after next?" Harley asked as she tore her gaze from the computer monitors and locked eyes with Batman.

"Harley, you really shouldn't be-"

"Answer me!" Harley exclaimed as she stormed over and stopped in front of the Dark Knight, gazing up at him. "Are you goin' after Cowboy or not?"

"Yes, right now Lawton is our best chance to find out what Penguin is up to." Batman explained, releasing a light sigh and gently pushing Harley away from him. "You've got your answer, now head back and finish eating. You've got a lot of training left to do today."

"No way!" Harley yelled defiantly as she got right back in Batman's face. "I'm ain't goin' anywhere! When I agreed to join this team you made a promise! You said that if there was somebody that I was close to, that I could have a chance to talk them out of whatever they were doin'! Well after Waller sent us on that mission to Arkham, Cowboy and I got pretty close! So, if he's who you're goin' after, then I'm holdin' ya to your word! I'm comin' with ya when you go to talk to Deadshot!"

* * *

 **And done! Not even done with her first day and Harley is already stirring up trouble! Will Batman let her join them when they confront Deadshot, or will he make her stay behind? And what information will Deadshot have about Penguin's plan? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! I'll have to update all my other stories before I can get back to this one, so please just be patient and the next chapter will be out eventually. If you enjoyed please Follow/Favorite, PLEASE REVIEW (I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK), check out my profile and other stories if you haven't already, and PM me any ideas you might have for any of my fics. So, until next time, I'm outta here!**


End file.
